Touched my life and left
by Mimigr8
Summary: I wake up to the sound of his breath. I can feel his hands on my legs, as I look into his eyes I know it's only right to touch and feel. The love I have for him is unbrakeable.. While at least I thought... I see his smile and the kindness in his eyes how
1. Chapter 1

Hello my name is Miranda, I will talking to you all about autism.  
>First of all what is autism? Autism is a brain development disordor, that is either caused by birth as in your just born that way or there is conguvesie to wether it's cause by vaccination or not. The most common effects of autism are comminication deffencys, lack of motor skills, and stimming. Stimming is a repetive movement usually with the hands that repeats it self. There are 4 different forms of autism there is Autistic disordor, CDD, Fragile X syndrome, Aspergers syndrome. Autism is either a life long term or a childhood term, it most likely a life long term. Thats why it is required for autistic children to have many many hours of special theropy, consisting of motor skill theropy, and speech theropy. Autistic children are also required to have a special diet, consisting of all natural, all organic, gluten-free,<br>no artificial coloring, no artificial flavors, no MSG. The reason for these hole foods,  
>is because it's to help keep them foucused. I recently researched a girl who is severly autistic. She is 14 years old she has never said a word, she is always stimming. Well one day her dad got her a computer to help with her motor skills and she typed help, and her dad was like help what? then she typed hurt then he ask what hurts. and she got up and went behind the couch and threw up. Right then her dad relized she was commicating through the computer. And she tells her story threw the computer. They asked why can't you be normal why can't you do this, and she said image thinking the way you do and being in a body you can not control. The reason why we sim is cause it feels like ants are crawling all over our bodies. I personly know a little boy who is autistic, he was 4 years old when he got his autism his mother told me he could talk and play normaly just like any other 4 year old, well when he went to go get his vaccination his mother told me with in the first 15 min after getting the shot she noticed a imdete change in his behavior. He was stimming and his commincation skill dropped and he looked lost. I met him when he was 5 years old he didn't talk much at all and he just wanted to stim. He is 10 years old now and he talks a lot more and doesn't stim that much he has come a long way. I hope that one day I can touch his life in a way that he has touched mine. Cause I believe one day there will be a cure. Autism does have a voice and it's time for us to listen.<br>Thank you. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my name is Miranda, I will talking to you all about autism.  
>First of all what is autism? Autism is a brain development disordor, that is either caused by birth as in your just born that way or there is conguvesie to wether it's cause by vaccination or not. The most common effects of autism are comminication deffencys, lack of motor skills, and stimming. Stimming is a repetive movement usually with the hands that repeats it self. There are 4 different forms of autism there is Autistic disordor, CDD, Fragile X syndrome, Aspergers syndrome. Autism is either a life long term or a childhood term, it most likely a life long term. Thats why it is required for autistic children to have many many hours of special theropy, consisting of motor skill theropy, and speech theropy. Autistic children are also required to have a special diet, consisting of all natural, all organic, gluten-free,<br>no artificial coloring, no artificial flavors, no MSG. The reason for these hole foods,  
>is because it's to help keep them foucused. I recently researched a girl who is severly autistic. She is 14 years old she has never said a word, she is always stimming. Well one day her dad got her a computer to help with her motor skills and she typed help, and her dad was like help what? then she typed hurt then he ask what hurts. and she got up and went behind the couch and threw up. Right then her dad relized she was commicating through the computer. And she tells her story threw the computer. They asked why can't you be normal why can't you do this, and she said image thinking the way you do and being in a body you can not control. The reason why we sim is cause it feels like ants are crawling all over our bodies. I personly know a little boy who is autistic, he was 4 years old when he got his autism his mother told me he could talk and play normaly just like any other 4 year old, well when he went to go get his vaccination his mother told me with in the first 15 min after getting the shot she noticed a imdete change in his behavior. He was stimming and his commincation skill dropped and he looked lost. I met him when he was 5 years old he didn't talk much at all and he just wanted to stim. He is 10 years old now and he talks a lot more and doesn't stim that much he has come a long way. I hope that one day I can touch his life in a way that he has touched mine. Cause I believe one day there will be a cure. Autism does have a voice and it's time for us to listen.<br>Thank you. 


End file.
